


The Business Dinner

by Tauce



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tauce/pseuds/Tauce
Summary: Jessica makes Harvey to meet with a conservative client. He takes Mike to the dinner.





	The Business Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is my first fanfiction ever. English is not my mother tongue and i dont have a beta. So if the story has typos or grammar mistakes, let me know. :)

Harvey knew there was something Jessica wanted from him when he found her waiting in his office. She was sitting on his couch. "Jessica" he said while going to his leather chair behind his desk. "What can I do for you?" "You may start with explaining me why you haven`t call Robert Hall yet?" Oh. That. Harvey knew this was going to be a pain in the ass sometime. He just hoped that today was not that day. Sadly, Jessica had other plans. "I was thinking about giving him to Louis, actually." Harvey was never a run-away-from-the-problem kind of person. He would fight it. He just didn`t want to deal with the guy. Of course, he knew that the idea of giving the potential client to Louis was a dream. "You know you impressed the guy on last night`s event. He won`t accept anyone else as his attorney. Also, you seemed perfectly fine with him?" _Yeah, that was before he made a comment about the ridiculousness of government`s new approach about same-sex marriage, how it was just a trend and stuff,_ he tought, but didn`t say out load. Harvey knew Robert Hall would be a very important client for the firm. That was the exact reason why he approached him. As expected, Wall was impressed by Harvey. He even told Harvey to tell Donna to call his assistant about a business dinner. Harvey was pleased by that, until Hall decided to make comments about LGBT+. So here they were, Jessica sitting on his couch, wanting to learn why he hasn`t made the damn call. When Harvey didn`t answer her question, Jessica stood up and said : "Make that call." and left.

* * *

 

Harvey rarely asked Mike to join him with business dinners since he left the firm. PSL was in his past and it hurt Mike to answer the questions about why he left when he could have been very successful. It wasn`t like he didn`t get over it. He did, a long time ago but he hated lying to everyone. Harvey knew that perfectly. So he wouldn`t ask Mike to join them if it wans`t important for him. That is why, when Harvey asked Mike, he did not think of saying no.

Ray was driving the car to the restaurant. Mike was watching the road. All the fancy restaurants and clubs and stuff with their fancy lightnings...Some Jazz artist was playing in the background. Harvey was just next to him.

He turned his head and looked at Harvey. He could see that his husband had something on his mind. He was obviously not in his best mood."You seem a little grumpy today." Mike said in a questioning voice.

"Nah. I am alright. Just a little tired I guess. It was a long day." _Yeah sure,_ thought Mike, _if you buy it._ He didn`t push the subject thought. Instead he reached to Harvey`s right hand,covered it and squeezed it with his left hand in order to show his support to his husband.

* * *

 

"Oh! Harvey!" The two partners of the firm and their wifes were already at the restaurant. "Hello Robert." said Harvey, while shaking hands with him. The first two hours of the dinner was extremely boring. After half an hour, it became clear that Robert Hall loved his own voice. So while MIke, Olivia-Hall`s wife- and Hannah- the other partner`s wife- discussing about some new published novel -and while Mike was impressing both of the women like he always does- Harvey, Hall and Hudson discussed about business and politics and stuff. Or at least tried to, Hall really loved his voice.

At the end of the second hour, Olivia had reached a different level of flirting with Mike. Both Harvey and Mike were aware of it , but they ignored it. In the end, they were potential clients. 

She finally asked the question that was on her mind from the beginning of the night. "Mike, I can see you have a ring on your finger. So where is your wife?" which can also be said as  _Hey, if you are free, wanna fuck sometime?_  

Of course , Mike being Mike, awere of the actual question, not giving a damn about it, answered with his best poker face : " I think you meant husband." 

" Excuse me? " Silence. An immediate silence covered the dinner table. Everyone was staring at Mike as he was wearing a clowns costume. Except for Harvey of course, he was smiling at him. 

  Wall turned his attention to Harvey. "I didn`t know your associate was homosexual." His voice was demanding. An unsaid sentence could be read from it.  _You better solve this problem unless, I am not going to work with you._

"Robert, if he was my associate, I would answer you this way: His sexual orientation is not your fucking business. But since he is not my associate, i am going to answer you this way: I think you misunderstood the whole situation here. Mike is not my associate anymore he is here as my husband." Harvey said with a little evil smile. 

He knew Jessica was not going to be happy about this tomorrow, but he didn`t care. Harvey was proud of Mike and he was not going to work with a man who cannot accept who he is- even thought it was non of his fucking business. 

 


End file.
